All Pokemon Moves
by FanfictionFan94
Summary: I was asked by several of my friends to list all the Pokemon Moves on this site, so that they can use it as reference for their Pokemon stories since they didn't like to have to keep searching the internet for the info. So I decided to go ahead and post them hear, hope this helps all you writers who are also annoyed on having to stop and search the internet for this info, enjoy.


All Pokemon Moves - 18 Types - 607 Moves Total

Normal Type - 169 Moves Total

Acupressure, After You, Assist, Attract, Barrage, Baton Pass, Belly Drum, Bestow, Bide, Bind, Block, Body Slam, Boomburst, Camouflage, Captivate, Comet Punch, Chip Away, Confide, Constrict, Conversion, Conversion 2, Copycat, Covet, Crush Claw, Crush Grip, Cut, Defense Curl, Disable, Dizzy Punch, Double Hit, Double Slap, Double Team, Double-Edge, Echoed Voice, Egg Bomb, Encore, Endeavor, Endure, Entrainment, Explosion, Extreme Speed, Facade, Fake Out, False Swipe, Feint, Flail, Flash, Focus Energy, Follow Me, Foresight, Frustration, Fury Attack, Fury Swipes, Giga Impact, Glare, Growl, Growth, Guillotine, Happy Hour, Harden, Head Charge, Headbutt, Helping Hand, Heal Bell, Hidden Power, Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Howl, Hyper Beam, Hyper Fang, Hyper Voice, Judgment, Last Resort, Leer, Lock-On, Lovely Kiss, Lucky Chant, Me First, Mean Look, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, Metronome, Milk Drink, Mimic, Mind Reader, Minimize, Morning Sun, Natural Gift, Nature Power, Noble Roar, Odor Sleuth, Pain Split, Pay Day, Perish Song, Play Nice, Pound, Present, Protect, Psych Up, Quick Attack, Rage, Rapid Spin, Razor Wind, Recover, Recycle, Reflect Type, Refresh, Relic Song, Retaliate, Return, Roar, Rock Climb, Round, Safeguard, Scary Face, Scratch, Screech, Secret Power, Self-Destruct, Sharpen, Shell Smash, Simple Beam, Sing, Skull Bash, Sketch, Slack Off, Slam, Slash, Sleep Talk, Smelling Salts, Smokescreen, Snore, Soft-Boiled, Sonic Boom, Spike Cannon, Spit Up, Splash, Stockpile, Stomp, Super Fang, Strength, Struggle, Substitute, Supersonic, Swagger, Swallow, Sweet Scent, Swift, Swords Dance, Tackle, Tail Slap, Tail Whip, Take Down, Techno Blast, Teeter Dance, Thrash, Tickle, Transform, Tri Attack, Trump Card, Uproar, Vice Grip, Weather Ball, Whirlwind, Wish, Work Up, Wrap, Wring Out, Yawn

Fire Type - 30 Moves Total

Blast Burn, Blaze Kick, Blue Flare, Ember, Eruption, Fiery Dance, Fire Blast, Fire Fang, Fire Pledge, Fire Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Burst, Flame Charge, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Fusion Flare, Heat Crash, Heat Wave, Incinerate, Inferno, Lava Plume, Magma Storm, Mystical Fire, Overheat, Sacred Fire, Searing Shot, Sunny Day, V-Create, Will-O-Wisp

Water Type - 27 Moves Total

Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Aqua Tail, Brine, Bubble, Bubble Beam, Clamp, Crabhammer, Dive, Hydro Cannon, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Octazooka, Rain Dance, Razor Shell, Scald, Soak, Surf, Water Gun, Water Pledge, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Water Sprt, Water Spout, Waterfall, Whirlpool, Withdraw

Electric Type - 27 Moves Total

Bolt Strike, Charge, Charge Beam, Discharge, Eerie Impulse, Electric Terrain, Electrify, Electro Ball, Electroweb, Fusion Bolt, Ion Deluge, Magnet Rise, Magnetic Flux, Nuzzle, Parabolic Charge, Shock Wave, Spark, Thunder, Thunder Fang, Thunder Punch, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Volt Switch, Volt Tackle, Wild Charge, Zap Cannon

Grass Type - 37 Moves Total

Absorb, Aromatherapy, Bullet Seed, Cotton Guard, Cotton Spore, Energy Ball, Forest's Curse, Frenzy Plant, Giga Drain, Grass Knot, Grass Pledge, Grass Whistle, Grassy Terrain, Horn Leech, Ingrain, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Magical Leaf, Mega Drain, Needle Arm, Petal Blizzard, Petal Dance, Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Seed Bomb, Seed Flare, Sleep Powder, Solar Beam, Spiky Shield, Spore, Stun Spore, Synthesis, Vine Whip, Wood Hammer, Worry Seed

Ice Type - 20 Moves Total

Aurora Beam, Avalanche, Blizzard, Freeze Shock, Freeze-Dry, Frost Breath, Glaciate, Hail, Haze, Ice Ball, Ice Beam, Ice Burn, Ice Fang, Ice Punch, Ice Shard, Icicle Spear, Icy Wind, Mist, Powder Snow, Sheer Cold

Fighting Type - 42 Moves Total

Arm Thrust, Aura Sphere, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Circle Throw, Close Combat, Counter, Cross Chop, Detect, Double Kick, Drain Punch, Dynamic Punch, Final Gambit, Flying Press, Focus Blast, Focus Punch, Force Palm, Hammer Arm, High Jump Kick, Jump Kick, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Low Sweep, Mach Punch, Mat Block, Quick Guard, Power-Up Punch, Revenge, Reversal, Rock Smash, Rolling Kick, Sacred Sword, Secret Sword, Seismic Toss, Sky Uppercut, Storm Throw, Submission, Superpower, Triple Kick, Vacuum Wave, Vital Throw, Wake-Up Slap

Poison Type - 23 Moves Total

Acid, Acid Armor, Acid Spray, Belch, Clear Smog, Coil, Cross Poison, Gastro Acid, Gunk Shot, Poison Fang, Poison Gas, Poison Jab, Poison Powder, Poison Sting, Poison Tail, Sludge, Sludge bomb, Sludge Wave, Smog, Toxic, Toxic Spikes, Venom Drench, Venoshock

Ground Type - 19 Moves Total

Bone Club, Bone Rush, Bonemerang, Bulldoze, Dig, Drill Run, Earth Power, Earthquake, Fissure, Land's Wrath, Magnitude, Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, Mud Sport, Rototiller, Sand Attack, Mud-Slap, Sand Tomb, Spikes

Flying Type - 23 Moves Total

Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, Aeroblast, Air Cutter, Air Slash, Bounce, Brave Bird, Chatter, Defog, Drill Peck, Feather Dance, Fly, Gust, Hurricane, Mirror Move, Oblivion Wing, Peck, Pluck, Roost, Sky Attack, Sky Drop, Tail Wind, Wing Attack

Psychic Type - 53 Moves Total

Agility, Ally Switch, Amnesia, Barrier, Calm Mind, Confusion, Cosmic Power, Dream Eater, Extrasensory, Future Sight, Gravity, Guard Split, Guard Swap, Heal Block, Heal Pulse, Healing Wish, Heart Stamp, Heart Swap, Hypnosis, Imprison, Kinesis, Light Screen, Lunar Dance, Luster Purge, Magic Coat, Magic Room, Meditate, Miracle Eve, Mirror Coat, Mist Ball, Power Split, Power Swap, Power Trick, Psybeam, Psychic, Psycho Boost, Psycho Cut, Psycho Shift, Psyshock, Psystrike, Psywave, Reflect, Rest, Role Play, Skill Swap, Stored Power, Synchronoise, Telekinesis, Teleport, Trick, Trick Room, Wonder Room, Zen Headbutt

Bug Type - 25 Moves Total

Attack Order, Bug Bite, Bug Buzz, Defend Order, Fell Stinger, Fury Cutter, Heal Order, Infestation, Leech Life, Megahorn, Pin Missile, Powder, Quiver Dance, Signal Beam, Rage Powder, Silver Wind, Spider Web, Steamroller, Sticky Web, String Shot, Struggle Bug, Tail Glow, Twineedle, U-Turn, X-Scissor

Rock Type - 15 Moves Total

Ancient Power, Head Smash, Power Gem, Rock Blast, Rock Polish, Rock Slide, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, ROck Wrecker, Rollout, Sandstorm, Smack Down, Stealth Rock, Stone Edge, Wide Guard

Ghost Moves - 18 Moves Total

Astonish, Confuse Ray, Curse, Destiny Bond, Grudge, Hex, Lick, Night Shade, Nightmare, Ominous Wind, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Shadow Force, Shadow Punch, Shadow Sneak, Spite, Trick-or-Treat

Dragon Type - 13 Moves Total

Draco Meteor, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rage, Dragon Rush, Dragon Tail, Dual Chop, Outrage, Roar of Time, Spacial Rend, Twister

Dark Type - 31 Moves Total

Assurance, Beat up, Bite, Crunch, Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Embargo, Fake Tears, Feint Attack, Flatter, Fling, Foul Play, Hone Claws, Knock Off, Memento, Nasty Plot, Night Daze, Night Slash, Parting Shot, Payback, Punishment, Pursuit, Quash, Snarl, Snatch, Sucker Punch, Switcheroo, Taunt, Thief, Topsy-Turvy, Torment

Steel Type - 19 Moves Total

Automize, Bullet Punch, Doom Desire, Flash Cannon, Gear Grind, Gyro Ball, Heavy Slam, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Iron Tail, King's Shield, Magnet Bomb, Metal Burst, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Meteor Mash, Mirror Shot, Shift Gear, Steel Wing

Fairy Type - 16 Moves Total

Aromatic Mist, Baby-Doll Eyes, Charm, Crafty Shield, Dazzling Gleam, Dissarming Voice, Draining Kiss, Fairy Lock, Fairy Wind, Flower Shield, Geomancy, Misty Terrain, Moonblast, Moonlight, Play Rough, Sweet Kiss


End file.
